


Deliver Us Unto Evil

by NihilismPastry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Priest Blackhat, Priest Kink, Sexual Content, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Black Hat needs a certain human for a project that was... inflicted upon him. However, he can't simply kidnap and drug his subject. Instead, he will have to use coercion, sexuality, and unfair play to get this human to do as he needs. As such he has infiltrated a church, and so begins his slow and methodical capture of his human soulmate...





	Deliver Us Unto Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: High.

Thick smoke curled out from face cigars and cheap cigarettes leaving a film on the gilded mirrors that made up the ceiling of the old speakeasy. Human females dressed in their skimpy dresses moved through the crowd of tables with bottles filled with alcohol, ice, and small snacks. On the stage was a slender woman crooning into a microphone, and swaying to the slow beat of the live band behind her. With accuracy and talent, they coaxed songs from their instruments and managed to get them to play louder than the rowdy crowd that filled the room.

A grey monstrosity with a single glowing eye that was an acid green leaned back in his chair and tapped a claw against the glass full of whiskey that he had been nursing most of the night. No humans came to his table, and he didn’t admonish them as he finished his plate of food and had to light his own cigar.

His smirk grew when a being with six eyes and six wings sat down across from him and folded her grey hands in front of her. “Black Hat. I am not sure if I should be surprised to see you here, or if I should kill you for trespassing on my territory.”

“Hell is full of sinners, Angela,” he said. “Did you expect one of the best to suddenly obey the laws of the land?” His grin grew as the woman rolled her eyes. “See, exactly my point. Now, how about we cut to the chase before this becomes far more boring.”

The woman stared at him for a long moment before a smirk curled on her own delicate lips. “I suppose I can spare my precious time to listen to you, Blackhat. Now what is it you want? I thought you were enjoying that little business of yours on Earth? Did you realize how mundane and ridiculous the venture is?”

“I don’t know. How mundane is it to be worshipped by teenage boys that just want an excuse to jack off?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed and her spine straightened. “What is it you want?”

Black Hat shoved a hand in his coat, and Angela watched with narrowed eyes as he pulled out a photograph. On it was a picture of a human female, but outside of that it was impossible for either monstrosity to tell anything unique about her fleshy body. However, it was the energy the clouded the picture that drew Angela’s attention to the human.

“I want her,” Black Hat said. “Rather, I need her for a new project.”

“I can see why…” Angela’s gaze slipped from the picture to the grinning monstrosity. “And why would can’t you just rip her away from her home?”

“Why do you think?”

Angela shrugged. “I have no idea, Black Hat. You don’t like cats either, but that isn’t something that I question.”

Her eyes narrowed as Black Hat leaned in so close she could smell the rot in his mouth. “She’s protected. Our kind can’t even touch her.”

“Oh, what a pity!” She pushed the photograph back to Black Hat, and he slipped it back into his pocket. “Do you want a shoulder to cry on?”

“No! I want a human soul,” he said. “I need one of debauchery and lust. I know that you boil them down a certain way.”

Angela raised a thin eyebrow. “And what am _I_ going to get for giving away parts of my beautiful collection?”

Black Hat’s eye narrowed, and his fingers flexed as if to wring Angela’s neck. How he hated to deal with his miserable siblings. All one million of them were such pains, and he would have given anything to not need to go to her for her specific… collection. “Why don’t we call this one: I don’t rip your wings off one by one.”

Angela’s lips pulled back in a sneer. “You’re in _my_ territory. You _threaten_ me. You _insult_ me.” She stood up, and the music around them stopped, all eyes in the room settled on the two of them. “You may be able to push the others around, but I am not so easily swayed, dearest brother of mine.”

Red began sparking along her fingers, and when she thrust her arm forward Blackhat grabbed it. Angela’s eyes widened, but there was little she could do as her arm was wrenched clear off, blood splattering onto the booth and soaking into Black Hat’s clothes. His other hand stretched out to grab his sister’s neck, his claws digging into her delicate flesh, red dripping down his hand. “Little sister. There is a reason why this universe has never spawned me more than once. Alas, I do believe you learned this lesson far too late, my dear sister.”

Without even a whimper her head was ripped from her neck. Black Hat could taste blood in his mouth, and he felt his hearts beating faster as the world around him began to bleed and swirl like a ruined water painting until there was nothing left but darkness.

Slowly, out of his sister’s neck glowed a black light that pulsed and glowed with scenes similar to the one he had just been sitting in. He tossed the body into the vast darkness around him and plucked up the black light with careful claws. He opened his maw as wide as he could, and let his tongue linger on the bitter taste of sweat and sex.

He could feel the soul ooze and melt into his very being. It knew no difference between him, the tens upon thousands of others that resided inside him, or the calamity that swirled through it all. He licked his fangs and thrust out a hand, a series of tentacles ripping through the darkness and creating a portal for him to walk through.

Darkness became sunlight, and Blackhat found himself standing in front of a church. The brick was old and faded, the large windows created far too familiar scenes with colored glass most humans found awe inspiring. On the roof of the building was an iron cross made from iron that was beginning to rust, perhaps even becoming noticeable to the humans that made the time to come to the old church. 

Black Hat made his way up the stone stairs, and the white roses that flanked both sides of the staircase began to wilt and with to a horrendous black and brown. He pushed open the wooden doors of the church, and his footsteps echoed in the large room. Sunlight filtered in through the colorful windows, dust danced in the air, and he could smell the cheap wax of the candles that were lit before the altar.

Standing before it was a man clothed with the black cloth of a priest. It clung to his skinny shoulders, and despite the apparent thickness of the clothes, he still shivered as he flipped through the yellowed pages of his hymnal book. Blackhat stared at the old man, and a smirk tugged at his lips.

“Almost poetic.”

The old man twisted around, and his green eyes widened as he took in Black Hat’s sharp and blood-soaked features. The monstrosity could smell the man’s fear, and he chuckled as it became thicker with every step he took towards the trembling priest. “Stay back, demon!”

Black Hat gave a low laugh that rumbled in his chest. “Demon? Is that what you call my kind? How adorable.” He raised a hand, and the priest flinched back from the simple gesture. The monstrosity scoffed, and pat the man’s shoulder. “See, now is this so bad?”

“N-No…”

“No, of course not,” he said. “However…”

His other hand slammed into the old man’s chest and ripped through the clothing, skin, and muscle that hid the human's beating heart away. Blood oozed between Black Hat’s finger’s, and the heart pulsed and writhed in his claws. The old man stared up at him with wide eyes, and his mouth opened and shut like a faulty door.

“ _I can not abide rudeness._ ”

He squeezed his hand, and blood burst onto the altar and sizzled on the now extinguished candles. Black Hat dropped the organ and pushed the body onto the ground with a wet thunk. He licked the blood away with a long forked tongue while observing the mess he had made. Some might call it beautiful, while others would call it a tragedy. The reality was that he had finished one part of his mission.   
  
One step closer to being free of his curse.

He made his way up the steps, and behind the altar on the old wooden stage. The wood made no sounds despite his weight, and there were no bloody footprints left behind despite his mess. He slipped a hand into his pocket, and held the bloodstained picture up, obscuring the melancholy face of the Mother Mary that stared down at him from the largest window in the old church.

A smirk curled on his face displaying countless rows of green fangs. “And now, we can truly begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I finally wrote a fic for this fandom! Hopefully, it doesn't come across cheesy and weird. Well, at least as weird as a an Eldritch Monstrosity masquerading as a priest COULD be...
> 
> Know what isn't weird? My tumblr~! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
